A Machine-To-Machine (called M2M for short) communication network extends the communication scope and the communication field of an existing information communication network. The M2M communication network acquires information from the physical world by embedding intelligence and communication capabilities in various possible objects, and enhances and improves the intelligence, interactivity and the degree of automation of an existing information communication network service based on the analysis and the process performed on the acquired information.
The M2M communication network has multiple network forms, which may be an independent physical network constructed alone, and may also be a logical network constructed on an existing public communication network and various government and enterprise private networks.
The M2M communication network can be divided into three layers on logical functions, namely: a perception extension layer, a network/service layer and an application layer.
The perception extension layer mainly realizes a collection of information about the physical world, automatic identification and intelligent control. Various objects themselves in the physical world do not have communication capability. Intelligent nodes such as a sensor, an actuator, an intelligent apparatus, a Radio Frequency Identification (called RFID for short) reader/writer and so on, collect information about the physical world, and perform information interaction with a network layer through a communication module. The main components mainly contained in the perception extension layer include a terminal peripheral device and an M2M gateway.
The network/service layer supports the delivery, routing and control of information of the perception layer, and provides support for the human-to-thing communication and thing-to-thing communication in the Internet of Things. Combined with the Internet of Things to perform classification, network forms contained in a network level specifically include: a communication network, Internet, an industry network and so on. The main component contained in the network/service layer is an M2M platform.
The application layer contains various specific applications of Internet of Things, e.g., public services and industry services. The industry service may be an industry public service facing to the public, and may also be an industry-specific service satisfying specific application requirements within the industry. The public service is a basic service provided to meet general public requirements, for example, intelligent home, mobile payment and so on. The industry-specific service is generally a service provided to the industry interior to meet specific requirements of the industry itself, for example, intelligent grids, intelligent transportation, intelligent environment and so on. Some of the industry services therein may also be provided to the public, for example, intelligent transportation, and this type of industry service is referred to as the industry public service. The main component contained in the application layer is an M2M application server.
The peripheral of the terminal refers to a single device such as a sensor having an environment perception function, and the like. The peripheral of the terminal can send the perceived information to an M2M service platform or an M2M application through an M2M gateway. Meanwhile, the peripheral of the terminal may also receive downlink control from an M2M application or an M2M service platform.
Since the peripheral of the terminal only has characteristics such as a processing capability, a storage capability, and power source limitation and so on, but can not directly communicate with the communication network, the peripheral of the terminal needs to access the communication network by means of the M2M gateway. The M2M gateway can perform protocol conversion between an M2M perception extension layer and an upper layer network. The M2M gateway, apart from being able to converge and forward data information collected by the peripheral of the terminal, is also able to receive control information from the M2M application or the M2M service platform for managing the peripheral of the terminal.
The M2M platform provides some common capabilities and supports, as well as an open interface for the M2M application, so that the application can access and use network resources and capabilities. It is able to simplify and reduce the complexity of application development and deployment of an upper layer Internet of Things by shielding a specific M2M application from specific network implementation on the bottom layer.
However, the terminal peripheral device can be used normally only after being registered successfully. In the related art, the M2M gateway serves as a relay in a registration process, that is, the M2M gateway forwards the registration request sent by the peripheral of the terminal to the M2M platform or the M2M application server. However, since there is no corresponding verification measure for a terminal registration request at the M2M gateway, the existing M2M network has the problems such as low security and privacy and so on.
Aiming at the above-mentioned problems in the related art, no effective solution has been proposed so far.